User talk:TheTheif
Thx! it's a re draw. I'm trying to draw the other fusions I know. THIS IS ODST!!! 18:39, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Um... Well, daughter of Athena, good question. Normally I just prefer to help whoever...but in your situation, I will without a doubt be on the Gods side. And Stephan is an evil demon, gay little (Saphira: Eragon...) Oh fine. So is Vanilor. Saphira said something about that little runt I won't even post here.... But yeah, Glaedr says: Have courage, for a new dawn for you approaches. Do not be scared to ask me for help, braveheart. Saphira: I'll help too. Any fear is my enemy. And I say: WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT? Not that I doubt you, It's just those two can be so confusing... (Saphira: ERAGON... Glaedr: Erm, I shall go, erm, rest now....) Well, it's not a doubt you have a good Fate ahead. -winks- Eragon & Saphira 01:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Trust me, Glaedr appriciated that you cared and he says: Yes, it was like being torn in two...but you must live and let live. And I'd like to talk to you...Orik is so smart sometimes... Eragon & Saphira 01:50, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :( Aunt Chey, Aunt Missy and Uncle Shawn know about Mom not being from "here". You know.... Yeah. But Uncle Shawn doesnt believe it. Aunt Missy is very worried about it. Rachels kids 21:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) when will you be on again? -needs help and someone who understands- Rachels kids 21:32, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe...just MAYBE I can arrange a time to talk with you. Kay? I think I've got a free day Monday afternoon. I think you kids get back to school though, don't you? Still. Just let me know when you guys get out. And -winks- you'll have to open the portal for me. Eragon & Saphira 21:35, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Sounds god, kiddo. Saphira was chuckling the whole time I read it to her. Glaedr was glowing. Like, his Eldurni was...ah, you know. -laughs- But yeah, I'm out for the night at 2:45. Orik said he'd tell the others where I've gone. Do ya mind if Saphira comes too? I mean, I can contact her through the portal web, but it's harder. I'm sorry to ask; I know what it does to you to force open a portal. But pretty please with sugar on top? And maybe -chuckles- a bit of Faelnirv too? And I'll help with chores. As long as there's no sparring in it! I'm still aching from yesterdays patrol. I'll see ya then, I guess. WE'LL see ya. Eragon & Saphira 21:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Yup. You, uh, guessed it. I guess. Wow...that's a lot of guessing. -laughs- But it's good for the mind, as your lovely mother would say. And it's not pathetic that, you, uh think that. I find it awesome! I got followers! -chuckle- You're a cool kid. It's fine. And HORSE stalls? -groans- Oh fine. As long as we can still talk over it all. Saphira agreed to the telepathy thing too. So I guess it's a go! (MORE guessing) I'll be waiting for you. Just don't drain yourself when you open the portal; that would suck. For me, the brave hero, to travel over space distance, then find you collapsed. HA! Glaedr snorted at that. And Saphira wants to talk to ya. Mind if I put her "on here"? (I'll just type what she says) Eragon & Saphira 21:56, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, from here on it's Saphira: Youngling, I feel that something is troubling the balance of life. It has to do with your master. I had a vision...a dream that his aura (I can see them, you should know, without concentrating (Dragon Vision)) was fading, and a larger one was taking his magic. I fear it has to do with the prophecy you are worried about. If this happens...know that I will stand by you and help with the power of Eragon the first. -eyes flash defiant- And enemy of yours is mine. I have a feeling your future will be great. The "obsessed" one in your prophecy -chuckles deeply- Had the same premonition. We are all behind you, know it or not. When the time comes for war, you know what to do. The one you love has told you this, I believe. And if anything happens to Raugus...I told Eragon about my vision. He agreed it's for the best...your training shall continue with us. Julienne has given us time to train...when she left. Ohen was distraught. He thought she didn't love her...I shall speak with Raugus when we see you in three days time. It troubles me to tell you what may come, but a premonition may change the Fate of the future brining. I swear by the Order of Hrothgar, I will help you with this mystery. Glaedr too. ---Saphira back to me. Hm, If it's true....I'm sorry. I'll help too! Raugus is (from what I've heard) a great man. And yeah, I guess it would be cool for me to train you. But I can't be rushing through portal after portal every day. I got Alegasia to look after too. So it'll have to be on here. Or, you know the other way. -winks- Eragon & Saphira 22:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Aw, kid, it's gonna be fine. I promise. Maybe, like Saphira said, we can use this knowledge to stop his, uh, passing. I know he's like your dad. And I know what you feel kid; it sucks Dragon balls. (Saphira: E-R-A-G-O-N!) Glaedr FINALLY did something other than laugh: He said, Yes, Braveheart. Dragon Vision does kick "ass". And I'll try and talk to zach about it. I dunno what he'll say; Me talking about your problems...not that I don't like it, you're cool, but he might think we're...ya know. And that's fucked up. It's Bjartskular, Saphira says. Nice try though. Good enough for me -winks- The "one you love" will realize it soon enough. And if he doesn't, he's a stupid furball. -chuckles- Well, not entirely. Still. -shrugs- I'll see ya then, kiddo. Now I have to go meet Orik and we're headed back to Tarnag to negotiate with the dwarves there on supplies...talk to ya later kiddo. Saphira: Hold strong, hatchling." Glaedr: Yes, what Saphira said. I must hold back on the Faelnirv....-chuckles deeply-" (P.S. It'll work. I'll help by adding "Dromar Kopa"to it -winks- It'll be easier for both of us.) Eragon & Saphira 22:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC) her Chey. I signed up for then endless free trrial on warhammer online. I think all classes and armies are allowd but we can only get to a certian level(atleast we can play as the greenies! or atleast for the first 10 days. idk). go on chat when u get this so we can plan on what we're gonna do. If u sign up for the free trial too we can battle together. =D God of Dragons 14:37, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Chey, can you please stop the swearing and vandalizing Inferno Ryuu's page? Thanks. -Leafwhisker 21:09, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey thief can you help with my powers meet me at usgods.chatango.om just tell me everything i am the god of waves so tell me about poseidon powers and everything and can you tell me how to travel and talk to many immortals I already know the powers i need to know how to do them and my other godly powers we already my powers just with waves but swimming and reading my favorite animal is the cheatah none of that nope Don't leave just because of this! I want you to stay, I'm sure a lot of people want you to stay. -Leafwhisker 20:28, September 7, 2010 (UTC) You shouldn't feel like a slut. I've been in love with five different guys at once, not fun. -Leafwhisker 21:16, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I know how you feel, emotions do fail sometimes. For me, all the time. -Leafwhisker 21:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC) You got that right. XD -Leafwhisker 21:30, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Togther, as in...a couple? Awwww! I'm too lazy to ask the guy I like out...I know, I fail. XD And don't worry about him dying or anything, just don't stress about it. -Leafwhisker 21:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Like I said, don't stress about it, if you do it'll just make things worse, okay? -Leafwhisker 21:55, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Np, Chey, I'm happy to help! :D -Leafwhisker 22:03, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I know, I'm so awesome. XD According to the prophecy the relationship should last...so yeah...'course I'm not the best at reading prophecies... *shrugs*...but I'm almost positive it will. -Leafwhisker 22:12, September 7, 2010 (UTC) '*sigh* You misunderstood me. I'm simply telling the truth. I also thought that you would understand. Raugus, your "master", is a thief, a liar, and a murderer. I'm not allowed to say why... but if you ask him he'll deny it. You're trusting the wrong people, Chey. Get over it. ~Shadow Wolf What the...I banned him for like a month! I guess he's changing his IP Address.. gods.... -Leafwhisker 11:53, September 9, 2010 (UTC) chey chey are you gonna be on facebook..... erm i got an issue. Nothing is ever what it seems.... 22:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) '*sigh* Chey, That was REALLY stupid. You shouldn't give up your powers because of your liar master, Raugus. And no... you weren't born yet when Raugus (along with some others) slaughtered someone close to my master. Don't dwell on it too much. I'll end with this question: "Do you really think people are who they say they are?" ~Shadow Wolf Well, miss -my-problems-are-better. I'm sorry if I offended you about your dad and siblings. I wouldn't have if I knew. I know your pain...doesn't mean we're friends. I just wanna say...surrender now and I'll spare your ugly face. !!!! Sophie Willow 00:48, September 11, 2010 (UTC) FTW!!!!!!!!!! XDDD So, I was looking at PJO fanart on deviantART and found the greatest PJO pic EVA!!! PJO: Kronos' campaign poster (O_e) PJO fans seem to be obsessed with Luke and cookies. O.o I just wanna post it because everyone else is so busy either calling Justin Bieber "Jackass Bieber" and burning copies of his albums or drawing Mulan fanart so ............ THIS PIC FTW!!!!!!!!!!!! XDDD Emily, Daughter of Ares I KNOW!!! XDDD I can just hear Nico saying: Nico: Can I have a cookie? Luke: GET YOUR OWN FUCKING COOKIE!!!! Nico: GIMME THE FUCKING COOKIE!!! Percy: Haha, I have your cookie now, you fucking bastard!! Luke/Nico: BULLSHIT!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDD Emily, Daughter of Ares Ya, I kind of got the idea for the little fight from this: DreamWorks VS. Disney O.O Now THAT was a side of Mickey Mouse I NEVER wanted to see. Emily, Daughter of Ares D: OH NOES!!! Marissa's pissed off at Penelope because Penny's been playing Jackass Bieber for the past hour. I gotta make sure I hide all the weapons. DX G2G, TTYL!!! :DD P.S. Hehheh, Katie-Ami (KAY-tee AH-mee. She gets pissed when people pronounce her name wrong. :P) calls Justin Bieber either Jackass Bieber or Justin Bastard and it kind of rubbed off. No offense intended if you like Bieber. :P TTYL!!!! Talk to you all tomorrow!! What if El Dorado is real??? :O (Damn attention-span-of-a-sparrow >:T) Emily, Daughter of Ares Um, well, listen. I'm sorry about yelling at you and..ya know. But before you rant an rave, it's for a good reason. Anyways, your dragons name isn't Murogum. He may seem innocent, but...I can't tell you. Jul will when the time comes. Your dragons name is...it's Azeroth Bjarktskular. Meaning.."The Peace that Destroys". That's how I interpreted it. Murogum was a cover name. But with Juls permission, I'l...tell you more. Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 18:43, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I can't tell you about anything Jul said; if she doesn't tell you, it's for a reason. She verified it's a true bond, correct? Alright. Then the rest you already know. -wink- But I'll spark your memory. It's a really big deal in Alegasia 'cause the King lost two valuable items...the dragons (Saphira: -snort-). And the Order stole these. But your friend Ryan -grits teeth in anger- KILLED the Order of elves left in Oromis's name. And he stole two eggs. The Order had with them a red-and-silver egg, and a greenish bronze egg. The red/silver one hatched for him, and Azeroth for you. This, continuing, is a big deal 'cause the war in Alegasia isn't favoring us. The King would've wonif the eggs had hatched for his men. But, the tides have turned, and we have 2 new Riders. With Ryan, we don't know if it's a true bond between Dragon/Rider, 'cause he betrayed us. Th Magic might not be permanent; after a while it may wear off. And because of this, the King is constantly trying to find us, and now you. He'll stop at nothing to get Azeroth. Cause of something that's between only me and Jul -rolls eyes- But nowadays secrecy is so fucking stupid. -sigh- Moving on. I would take Azeroth away to save you, your world, my world, and all the sorry asses in both. It's complicated...but I might reconsider (Saphira: He WILL reconsider....Maybe -snort). His name was changed...you have to ask Zala this. I dunno completely...just ask her, but be cautious about it. Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 18:59, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Never. Azeroth hatched for you for a reason. Believe in whatever reason may it be. -sigh- Patrol now. AGAIN. Hopefully, I'll get Jul to tell me some answers -wink- Night! Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 19:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Yeah. I'm tired of patrols T.T Saphira: (tail wagging like a puppy) But they are fun! To fly, hunt..freedom....-sigh- O.o C-R-E-E-P-Y...Night kiddo! Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 19:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) (p.s. careful tommorrow at school..Azeroth might follow you) Greek text I like the Greek texts you put in, but remember that Google Translate gives modern Greek, not Ancient Greek. It's just a thing ;) love your avatar, as its a pent (yay!) with five D&D dragons in it (but I don't know about the middle one) So this is totally random and stuff but ... So I'm on YouTube and looking at as many Hunchback of Notre Dame clips as humanly possible (because I LOVE listening to Clopin sing, even though it sounds perverted of me XD) and then BAM!!! I find this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEmkYyCCu_M And now, all I can think is: O_O OMG, OMG, they're talking about demititans vs. demigods!! OMG!! (Demititans = Englishmen on that, you self-superior bitches!! >:D Demigods = the natives) Oh, and the Gypsies verses the French army's pretty kickass too. :D Ah, the power of a really good YouTube video makes me ramble a lot XD Tell me what you think of this!! :D (And hope you don't mind me posting stuff on your talkpage again. I just find this song so damn ironic :D) Mulan is friggin' awesome. If that's correct, CLICK THIS LINK!! :D Chey, can you get on the chat? At least the PC part? I have an idea on how to stop Kroatos. -Leafwhisker 00:05, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pics Thanks, kiddo. So how are ya healing up? How's school? How's...Azeroth? Long time no talk, I'm glad to finally be off patrol for a week. LOL. Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 21:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Meh, yeah, that does suck. No offense, but that's nothing compared to what you'll go through later -wink- But for now you should be happy. Young, carefree. And..You're gonna have a suprise later on here :D Trust me, it's worthwhile. But I'm great, we were attacked the other night, sustained minor injuries. But all is well now XD Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 22:05, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Mhm. Yep. You'll see once I have it typed XD Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 22:06, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hang out? You know, we need to hang out more, lol. Me and Jul do all the time. I bet it would be fun if you could come to Alegasia, but...it's too dangerous for you. Not that I wouldn't protect you, but...yeah. Still. So...maybe at your place? Up where you wanted that tree fort? -chuckles- I dunno if the neighbors horses will enjoy the dragons there, but Saphira won't eat 'em. So whatcha say? How about tommorrow at 5 PM? Bring the dog too if you want. If you can come :) But yeah, try and keep Azeroth with you at all times too... Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 23:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Great! I'll see you then, kiddo. Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 23:16, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Be on the look-out... Hey, from Ryan's reports, this is important: Be on the look-put for this assassin: Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 04:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC) -sigh- This is gonna sound weird, but...just...chill...I kinda like you. Okay? Like...more than a friend. But you're younger than me...besides, I bet you don't like me either...Just had to get it out. Okay? Yeah. Me and Arya will never happen. So...-sigh- Night kiddo. Sleep tight. -blushing like Hell- Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 07:00, September 27, 2010 (UTC) (Saphira: -roaring laughter- Eragon, like most males, knows nothing of girls -wink- Glaedr: But we try! Honest! -deep chuckle- It is amusing, though) O.O Sorry about that... -shrugs- Yep. I'm not good with girls. Just look at the books, like me an Arya lol. But...you're 100 % right. Saphira tried telling me. Turns out these overgrown lizards do know stuff, huh? Saphira: -indignant snort- Of course we know things! Men are clueless! LOL. Fail. And yeah, I know you're gonna say there's lotsa girls out there. More powerful, cooler...But I think I choose you. 'Cause you just be yourself -blushes like Hell once more- Damned blushing genes XD Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 23:36, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Just don't get teary-eyed on me XD But I'm here for ya if you do lol :) Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 23:46, September 27, 2010 (UTC) (p.s. WE'RE here for you. Saphira's willing to teach Azeroth ;) Sooooo? Soooo, did you get my facebook messages? -frowns- Nothing is ever what it seems.... 23:53, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Ohh...okay..... Well I'll be on after class..... -_- UNless you have an AIM, cause then I can just sign on after class. Nothing is ever what it seems.... 00:05, September 28, 2010 (UTC) mmmm ok thanks, who was at home?? can you come next monday ?? and i will come with you and i will do the talkin =) sorry about her also she doesnt hate you, shes just stressed at the moment =/ and thanks for trying and maybe next time eh ? Unknown demigod 21:54, September 28, 2010 (UTC) HERE YA GO! O_O srry bout the caps...lol anyway here ya go! and thank you! i guess i do well...mweh anyway hope uz like ittt! XD welcome! anything else i can do for you?? ok!! XD welcome again! dont u dare go after kraotos. jordan is coming back. shes being reborn as a goddess, she will look the same, act the same and she will be given all her memories. Go on chat today so we can talk. Creator of GAO 11:44, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Dont go plz! because i knwo now he knows. dont go. let the gods win the war. they will aslong as i keep making weapons Creator of GAO 20:55, October 1, 2010 (UTC) #Ur son will be devistated #Eragon is alreayd in a war he will go insain if u die #It will do nothing if u die. die with a purpose not for no reason #i will go insain if u die #everyone on the wiki will go insain if u die go enough? Creator of GAO 21:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) hey hey, just maken sure your safe and not fried or anthing, so ya gave eragon all the info I could, hope he can find something so till later peace -Bookman Arget-Azeroth please behave, and try to listen to your rider, she does know a thing or two, and be careful both of you hii check ur facebook account ?? =) leave a msg on my talk page XD Unknown demigod 07:40, October 3, 2010 (UTC) lycan? hey thief uh i need help- i dont know my real mom and such...apparently shes a goddess (a light spirit, sophia, told me) so that makes me a goddess (my uncle told me this too) my grandfather, my mothers dad was a lycan, so im 23% were wolf. uh well my grandma was a witch too but thats another thing haha um according to my uncle i transform into a grey black wolf but if im 23% would i be able to? (StormGirl 18:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC)) thats sooooo awesome!!! do you have any idea how i can transform? im not sure if ive done it before (memory got wiped trust me its a looong story) :D ok thanks XD oh yeah he says i might look like this wolf: http://animals.nationalgeographic.com/animals/printable/wolf.html :D bahahah its so cute...loool thats so cool!! haha whites epic XD thanks for the help XD ....... I think Mommy's having lots of issues... Apalla told me you and Mommy close.... Yah. ~Christy Rachels kids 18:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh no no no.... Like Mommy been experimenting and testing on herself kind.... ~Christy Rachels kids 19:16, October 3, 2010 (UTC) come n facebook?? ;] Ner:Unknown demigod|Unknow demigod]] 23:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Noww? Inbox me =) theif kris is dead ok ok , just come to mine when u can and tell me a day before u come , =] Unknown demigod 23:30, October 5, 2010 (UTC) And mm have u got a phone? Unknown demigod 23:48, October 5, 2010 (UTC) hey Hey, sorry I haven't messaged sooner, been busy with school and new training, been working with shadowhunters had a lot to do, so anyhow haven't seen you on facebook hope to chat soon, Arget would say something but he's asleep so ya ttyl, peace (Bookman) Important Hey Chey, uhm, I really need to tell you something... I guess it's important...My brother needs me to tell you so go on the chat or something please...Ok byee I'm a black pheonix that knows black magic...XD 20:07, October 7, 2010 (UTC) sorry im sorry if i was annoying , i just cant deal wiv ppl being rude to me when they dont even know the whole story. Im sorry , u dont have to come . I was gna repay you by mkin u an enchanted sword once i gott to camp but now dont worry i will just stay here and die and if ppl really czre about me they will save me (the chances are 0.0001%) well im sory for being a fukin retard . Unknown demigod 00:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC) i just .. .. Needed some one to help me and maybe a shoulder to cry on ... Like my little 2yr old bro is dyin,.....*starts cryin* and i tought that maybe being a demigod i could get help for himm .... Nd many .... Srry i cant continue Unknown demigod 00:19, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Of course I care! I care alot! -hugs- What can we do? Anthing, maybe we can stop this. I'm always here for you! See if you can get on chat later, we can talk about it. Shawn, Minor god of singing, decsion, emotion, and relationships 12:05, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ..... Bored as Hell :D Hi! It's a me, Zack (Odst)! Things have been rough on my part. I was chased across italy by my ex-army, I've been training like hell for six weeks, and, love life issues. XD How're you? And, odd dream? I'm no stranger. tell me, I might know what it means. Odst grievous hmmm. Well, I'd say the dark haired, brown eyed eye could possibly be me, but i don't have a green sword. And, hmmmmmmm. Well. unless it's already happened, stay the HELL away from all possible graveyards. The fact that Eragon looked at like you were the cause of the war may mean just that. Or, Something related to you (EG:family, friends, objects, etc). I hoped I helped! Any other dreams, my ear is open! Odst grievous 21:24, October 13, 2010 (UTC) -sigh- OMFG I need tylenol. Nothing is ever what it seems.... 22:15, October 13, 2010 (UTC) My apprentice and I have NEVER harbored any ill will against you. She cares but does not love. Just understand why she did that. She has become an L'cie against her will. She does not want to become a Cie'th due to the knowledge that once she does the world will fall into chaos. You should also know that she does not like, as you said, spotlight. She is always in the shadows. ~Cosmos Re: So cute! XD HOLY SH*T, HOW'D YOU KNOW THAT'S MY COMPUTER BACKGROUND???!!!!! :D I LOVE THAT PICTURE SOOOO MUCH!!!! Here's another: ~ Emily IDIOT You are truly stupid. Did you think I would not follow things with Roseia. I know your plan now. And neither would work. My monster escorted her strait to Tartarus to be tortured by Kronos. Hermes never even came close to her, nor the judges, nor Hades, nor Cerberus, or anyone else for that matter. Give this up. Your quest would just make things easier for me. Death and Destruction 01:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Susie, Hades is going to take away your cookie privilges. :P Whaht do you know about toa11 FukU PS also i watched my grandmother, the only person who's ever been here for me, die by the hands of a Titan. :( FukU 12:48, October 20, 2010 (UTC) (sigh) Hey I'm. Sorry. What do you want, big bold letters? But really, it WAS for the best. Azeroth had to die. TO SAVE YOU. DON'T YOU GET IT? Jul HAD to! Do you want HER to get hurt because of YOUR pet demon? Seriously, it's better than watching the world in Chaos! And with Stephan dead, it's only a TINY bit easier for Jul. So take it easy on her; You have NO IDEA what she's gone through. It's more important than you having a dragon. Besides, it's better for you. You're safer and you got less responsibilities. Eragon Bromsson 23:51, October 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. ''I. AM. SORRY. '' Why? Why do you think you're ugly? I can honestly disagree. ODST! 22:20, October 24, 2010 (UTC) -snorts- see me at my school. my chances at anything are next to zip. I envy u. ...... Why do you think your ugly? Trust me I've seen way uglier people. You are no where near ugly. hey i have magic , destiny tolde me yaaayyy ... Can u teach me ? Thanks leave a message on me tlk page Unknown demigod 23:27, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey [[User:Toa11|'Toa11']][[User Talk:Toa11|'Talk']] 22:32, October 27, 2010 (UTC) heyy , found out t my mom is a major with a magic ,, so i have magic... Can u teach me about how to use magic and spells?? Thanks xxUnknown demigod 23:19, October 27, 2010 (UTC) re ; magic heloo , my mum is iris....so i have magic . And can u teach me magic ??xx thanks chey nomin(the daughter or hephaestus and iris both PWNNSSS) Unknown demigod21:20, October 28, 2010 (UTC) why not 100% ? Can you help with my magic .. Thanks cheyy xx Hehehehe , dont wo, im 65% ehh.? Hehehehe , im in the mood to laught at everythung xD ,, magic ..cool xD re: magic hey,, so can u teach me how to learn?? and how can i see my aura?? and can i use the iris messenger for free ~~ because shes my mum Unknown demigod 16:43, October 29, 2010 (UTC) hey >>> do u know any easy magic spells?? Unknown demigod 15:46, October 30, 2010 (UTC) hey ,, you okay ?? need any help ? Unknown demigod 11:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Chey, Im gonna kill......... Im gonna kill SEAJOSHUA, I already deleted his messages on chat and stuff. Now Im gonna hurt him, just wanted to let you know :D Hey! Thanks xD Mhm...about Khrys...she turned into a Ice Phoenix -she doesnt use this wiki anymore- http://demigodshaven.wikia.com/wiki/User:KhrystallineDaughterOfPoseidon she needs hm...help I guess with her powers,when to transform,weakness and when she gets stronger :-D Thank you! Γαλήνη Κόρη του Άδη και της Περσεφόνης XD The Great Spirit? O_O Sounds...elegant? xD Oh....oh that's fine~ :] Thanks!! I guess she's pretty lost on what to do...weird thing is -if you went on her page,slideshow pic 11 and 12- She's getting "stages" as you see....More faster,more stronger,and more powerful as they go higher...I'm not sure why though..-sighs- OH!! Her Mom & Dad sent a dragon down to protect -names Oceania- its very pretty....I have the egg...I'm not sure if I should give it to her -we live close by- Oh....Shawn? Oh yeah the minor God guy xD Mhm...AWW! You have a son! :D He's adorable xP Sorry I become like this >.<~ So!! who's that Dadio!? AWW! XD When was is b-day?? ;D 8) hey , can u tell me some simple spells please , thankssss Please write back Ps , ur awesome Pss ur son .. Awwww soo cutteeeeee(i love babies even thought i find my brother annoying xD) Psss. If u need help ,or someone to talk to im here ... Pssss happy halloweeennnn xD Unknown demigod 01:37, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Aww!! I know right!? I have a daughter,Veronica and shes 9 ALREADY!! -tears up- They do grow up soooo fast xD She lives down in Hell with her Grandpa Hades x] Does James live with you? Aww....does your parents know about him? :3 -pokes- Sorry I just got bored xD Oh...thats stellar! xD So your a Lycan right? How did you become one and how do you look like...and wth is err Portal..thingy? Really? xD Mortals are blind o.o Mhm...oh its cool...hey Zach told me Stephan is dead..is he really? -sighs- I kinda liked him O_O Do not tell ANYONE! cheyy... hi ,,, can u come on facebook ?? -.. Then inbox me Asap !! Please .. I need advisee in something privatee ..... Unknown demigod 20:04, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Cheycheyyyy are you gonna be onnnnnnnn?!!! Importante newssssss!!! :D <3 When you wind up in jail dont come to me to bail you out! :D 01:28, November 3, 2010 (UTC) okie dokie Cheychey and yes yes yes it does :D When you wind up in jail dont come to me to bail you out! :D 01:55, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ISNT MY SIG AWESOME! THANK YOU GUYS AND DOLLS! gah i wanna tell you already but yeahhhhhh -dies- When you wind up in jail dont come to me to bail you out! :D 02:29, November 3, 2010 (UTC) okie dokie ill just practice for Guys and Dolls in the time. When you wind up in jail dont come to me to bail you out! :D 02:42, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Holy sh*t ..... *is laughing while writing this* Oh, my freakin' gods, this is hysterical!!! God, South Park's hilarious!! ~ Emily (P.S.: Hope you guys didn't think I was dead or somethin' O.o) Instead of throwing remanants Why not after you throw the remanants into a volcano, take them out feed it to a dog, take the remanants and throw it to tartarus. lol and hi! X3 i was just looking at your profile/page/whatever and i laughed at some things, like what you said you would do to someone if they said something about your dad. XD fail... btw, could you possibly train me to be a dragon rider? i could help ya and sctuff... *thinking what an epictastical fail... XD* btw, cant wait to see you at skool!!! =3 and Vaati says hi, lol. aww... at least help me find an egg!!! DX and yes lol. epictastical fail. XD cant wait for tomorrow/the weekend/school or whatever Chey!!! P.S. i still remember when Sara and them called you Cheyanus.lol/ XD awesome! dad said i can go if you pick me up and bring me back. so yeah, awesome! XD k. i tried calling and no one answered... drop by my place then plz!!! ~Kiya, Daughter of Hades, Kiyak ..................... I SAW SOMEONE THAT LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU TODAY! Alex: Where u can still reach me dancer3211996@yahoo.com (put name in subject line so dont delete) nndfdemigods.wikia.com/wiki/ (or the corrosponding chat on home page) Dancer3211996 05:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC) p.s. look @ last blog CHEY!!!!!!!!!!!! are ya on? tell me what Zala said about the dragon after she sees it k? thankies! =3 btw, my username on chickensmoothie.com is Fear~the~Fanatics. XD ~Kiya, Kiyak, Daughter of Hades Hey... Hey, u said to leave a message, so here it is XD -Jared ~Lily and Jared Grace~ 01:27, November 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I have to go soon...were travleing again -_____- Byeas! RAGA!!!! XD any news about the dragon? @Az: Yeah... okay then. @Chey: aww, im so sorry about James.. i didnt know... ~Kiya Kiyak, Daughter of Hades You Have A Kid W/ Zach WTF? He's knocked up everybody! [[User:Toa11|'Toa11']][[User Talk:Toa11|'Talk']] you need to go here... http://demigods.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kiyak/Ehm.._i_think_i_should_put_this_out_there... ~Kiya, Kiyak, Daughter of Hades Dearest Chey, Okay so you have quotes from people around here. BUT NOT ME! :P so U need to get one it can be like: "Aw Damn! You should of bitch slapped em'" or "Love is like a rollercoaster, if you hold on to the railling it will pull you to FAILURE" IDK about that one Think about it and plus we NEVER talk anymore sooooooooooo NOT COOL! Lylas, ttyl. Leave a message on my page if we dont talk on chat Shawn, Minor god of singing, decsion, emotion, and relationships 00:03, November 28, 2010 (UTC)C Hey umm get on chat. We can discuss my good news and all the bad news that surrounds it......sounds like one of our conversations. Idk...-sighs- Shawn, Minor god of singing, decsion, emotion, and relationships 02:11, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Im in careers and tech this is Shawn and I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo bored soo anyways HEY. :P Hey Chey Hey, Chey! Yeah, haha, long time no talk! Listen, I gotta run, but I might just be back on later. Bye kiddo! Eragon Bromsson 00:39, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Eh, yep. By the way, YOU LIKE THE BEATLES TOO??? Ever hear Obla Di Obla Da? I suggest you listen to it :P Eragon Bromsson 00:45, December 4, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Saphira says: "Welcome back, braveheart. One more day of you hating Eragon, and I fear he would've jumped a cliff. (chuckles) And you are still a dragonfriend. Also, can you tell that hatchling of yours, that I said 'hello'. Goodbye, for now. Fly strong, braveheart." (blushes) I wouldn't have jumped a cliff. And you didn't really hate me, I know it XD Right? Cheychey, are you on? I need someone to talk to.... Im even worse of an emotional wreck... When you wind up in jail dont come to me to bail you out! :D 00:50, December 8, 2010 (UTC) hey... hey, Chey right? this is Jared, you know, DarkShadow96, the kid traveling with his sis and a satyr... anyways, we're in trouble... we... we cant log on because Brandon said the username could be traced to our laptop, even though posting as an anon does the same thing... but still, we... someone found us, but he hasnt caught us yet... but hes been following us for a small while. thats why we couldnt get on before... sorry about that haha. the point is, Im wondering if you know this guy... he has blond hair, dark blue eyes, and he's wearing a white-ish cloak. he keeps his left hand in his pocket... like hes holing a weapon or something... Brandon said to just keep going, he said hes taking us to Camp... and yea, we know all about Camp... anyways, Brandon said thats where he's taking us and that we should be there in a few hours if we can find someone to cast a traveling spell... and Brandon said that you could so it, so... yeah. he said to contact a demigod living in PA because she or he was the "destined" one or whatever.. something like that. and apparently you live in PA, right? so, um, yeah, anyways, Brandon said "Cast the ring of toadstools at 6:39 PM on the night of the half-moon..." yeah, Im really sorry about all this... but its not my fault Im half god... ~Jared Grace~ okay... and thank you, Chey... Im glad youre here XD and no, I bet youre not... from what everyone says, youre a hero... and a great friend. dont doubt yourself! okay, a demititan? like, kids of the titans? weird... and Ill ask Brandon. damn, we have to go, we might be back on in the next few days. and... Brandon says to cast the spell, see what happens.... ~Lily and Jared Grace~ 23:53, December 8, 2010 (UTC) U stinker get back on u heard what i said~ shawn SHAWN!LOL XD EPic fail,Dont call Chey a stinker,Thats just wrong,XD. ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ hello chey so what are your abilites just answer here CHEYYYY!!! ME AND HANNAH NEED TO TALK TO YOOOOOOU!!!!! OR JUST ME, BUT GET ON FB OR PC OR SOMETHINGGGGGGGGG NOWWWWWWWWWWWW Kay, bye XD ~Cleo -pokes- Get on chat....please... Shawn, Minor god of singing, decsion, emotion, and relationships 23:32, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey :P Heya, Chey! Haven't talked in awhile.. how have you been? Anything interesting happen while I was gone? Well, uh, reply when you get this! Eragon Bromsson 01:39, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I say we let bygones be bygones do you accept User:Alexanderthegreat i am sorry that is what i have to say IM SORRY you know who I am and you know what I want so hurry up! :P thx for your sympathies thx for your sympathies, its erin, Rachel would've loved to meet you while she was alive, u rlly r a good friend to all. Erin, Daughter of Zeus chey, rachel spoke to me last night. she said not to worry about her, that she was going to get that three lives thing, she said she would come back in a few days. can't wait to see her again. erin, daughter of zeus C-C-C-CHEY I NEED to talk to you.....NOW -crying in rl- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I CANT TAKE IT ~ SHAWN I give it to you. Cheyenne,My wonderful friend. Because I am leaving,I need someone to leave the demigod council with.....And I,Chose you. You are thy most wonderful,Funest,Caring,Strong,Strong willed,Beautiful young lady in the world. I have always admired you as a friend.....But Im leaving this wiki,After....6 Months of hell. I officially give the demigod council to you,You are now...the leader of it,You may do anything to it you like....But dont make it strict,Still have it be fun..... May God be with you.... ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ I'm sorry :( I was really mean yesterday and I'm really sorry :( but if you dont wanna be friends I guess I can't change your mind. :( Bye Shawn, Minor god of singing, decsion, emotion, and relationships (your ex-friend?) -hugs back- I was stupid....... Shawn, Minor god of singing, decsion, emotion, and relationships I'll try to get on then but I don't know because SWTCW starts again and I CANT miss it. You know how I am. -hugs back again- XD love you like a sister, talk to you later. Shawn, Minor god of singing, decsion, emotion, and relationships Spelling You spell "Thief" like that. Lord of fish 22:13, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!!!!!!!!!!!! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get on chat XD I'm bored And you're fun to talk to So...yeah (: Kk, bye ~Cleo Ello Sisseh :D Hai Sisseh Dis. Is. Cleo. BOOM! Bai ~Cleo, daughter of Apollo~ Re: Heyyy Hey Chey, yeah, I haven't been on in forever XD And I'm sorry, but things here are just... blah (sighs) The war is going over like hell... and the Warriors are having lots trouble, and Jul, and the Varden... and then the Order is just falling apart >.< But yeah, I'll try to be on more... I dunno if I can... but I'll try, I promise. (smiles) Eragon Bromsson 01:01, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Chey... What's wrong?! If anyone is giving you a hard time... I'll whoop their sorry ass... (face turns serious as Brisingr appears in hands) ~Eragon P.S. I made a Facebook :D Add me XD Chey... -hugs- You can always tell me when something is wrong, you know that, right? You're like my little sister. I'd do anything to help you. (smiles again) Eragon Bromsson -Sighs- Chey. -Hugs- I'm sorry about But I really need to talk to you. I have a feeling things aren't going well with war. And...I just...-sighs- I cant lose another friend. I can read emotions, and I can tell how you feel. Unexplained. Used. Worthless. You feel like the hard work you do nobody realizes. But you gotta realize chey. We look up to you. Not in a way for you to tell us what to do, but we want to be just like you. All demigods want to acheive your level. You are extremely lucky. But Chey... This list thing is getting out of hand. Its just some stupid list. We dont have to focus on that. What we do need to focus on is war. as we speak, I can tell things aren't going over well. I can almost feel, in the pit of my stomach, that..... We just, we need to do something. Somehow, we need to work together and put our differences all behind us. All of our arguments. We just....we need to work together. -Hugs- You are my best friend. And I have a feeling some shit is going down up in New york. (Or down for you XD). I cant pin'point the exact place, but in the back fo my mind, its almost like a projector. I can see that its not going well. Its not even like seeing....It's like knowing. But you can tell. We need to do something. And fast. But I don't want you to worry. I just wanted to tell you. I've told you all of my deepest secrets. You are really important to me. But I just..... go on chat. Please. I want to settle this nicely and properly. And we need to make a plan. I have a feeling fast too.... ~Hannah~Daughter of Persephone~ talkkin heyy my name is sarah and i was told to come and talk to you so yeah i had a weird dream about magic and crap so check out my blog when you r free and wanna help me figure ou this crap thanxs Sarah :) Hey Hey....erm idk why Im writing this....o.o anyways ummm yeah ttyl on chat. Leave me a message about how weird I am......XD I fail Shawn, Minor god of singing, decsion, emotion, and relationships 15:23, January 21, 2011 (UTC) AHHH!!!! We haven't talked in soooo long! I HATE being grounded T.T. Texting as well! TT-TT Parents just ARENT FAIR! My restrictions end Monday, so talk to you then. But Chey D: WHATS HAPPENED???? 1. Why is Cleo Danielle's twin now O.o 2. WHY DIDNT CLEO BELEIVE CAILIN??? D: 3. >_< Is Rhea really fake? 4. Anything new with you??? :D I got claimed by Hades and Persephone! Hades claimed me on the last full moon. And I'm thinking of witch-craft! What do you think? Will you do it with me???? XD I can't do it alone. I know I don't have the strength, power, or experience. I got in trouble with my math teacher today....She pulled me out into the hall because I didnt do my homework! I'm so bored on a weekend :"( So looking for someone to talk to :D REPLY! ~Hannah~Daughter of Hades and Persephone~ Thanks for the welcoming, i'm really excited to learn about all of you greek people (that's sounds a little racist, appologies). Yeah i'm norse so i'm basically a good hearted meat-head... You get what i'm saying. Anyway i do have a question for you, how do you control your demigod powers, because i've had them since birth and controlling them can be difficult at times, thanks heyy heyy i left a msg. called talkin can u look at it plz? thanxx sarah <3 Get on chat You heard me, you know who this is ;) Its ok. Btw its Shawn. Hope I can talk to ya later today, I wont be on tomarrow because of honor band -_- Pleaseeeeeeeeeee! Don't go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -sighs- You know, I guess its your choice. But I- I don't know what to say, I can't loose you too p-please -sobs- dont g-goo Shawn, Minor god of singing, decsion, emotion, and relationships 15:39, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Chey idk why u think i hate u. but i dont. i love u like a sister and i care about u so much. its my fault for what happend to... our son. im so so so sorry. I will do anything to make it up to u. plz dont leave. -zach Dear Chey, You edit your page to much :P ~ Shawn Get back on chat, I lied. RE; Heh... Dear...*Smiles and hugs back* You're welcome. I just...I want to show you how many people care...show you you're not alone or worthless. I told you, I'm always here for you, Hun. ~Cleo, daughter of Ares and Aphrodite~ Okay, Chey, I want you to join something I made...once you get the link, delete it. I don't want any...drama-makers to get there, k? ABLABLABLA :P (no worries, I deleted the link...) It'd mean a lot if you came. *Smiles* ~Cleo~ *Smiles and hugs* Thank you, Chey. And nice covering up the link XD ~Cleo~ ^-^ I love you, Chey~No Homo~ ~Cleo~ Hi im Jason the Son of Zeus trying to me other in the family of DemiGods so if you want we can chat The enemy of my enemy is my friend... 23:21, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ^Testing my new sig, you like? :P lol Lol thank ya The enemy of my enemy is my friend... 23:30, February 23, 2011 (UTC) (: Hey-ish Goodbye-ish.. Thought I was gone forever? Well, think different! >:D Well...um...actually, I'm on my way out now. You coming back, thats really cool, I just realized that now. I wish I had those guts. But what I'm doing is leaving a message on everyone's talk page who ever made a difference to me. I just wanted to tell you that you're a really good person, and I don't see how anyone could hate you. The thing I really like about you, ever since I met you, is that you realize and regret your sins. I know some people who never even realize their wrong doing. I still can't beleive you ever did anything wrong. You're like a godsend to me. I know we don't talk...But you were a really awesome friend when we used to talk. Well, bye. Good wishes ^_^ ~Hannah Well, my fiancee and twins were eaten by a drakon, I personally tore it's liver out, and I've been trying to forget. :( What about you? ODST! 01:47, March 1, 2011 (UTC) hey are you the one who left the message on my page if you ya im down to chat Sure hope so. Well, for a change, today I'm happy. not everyday you urn 14. ODST! 22:13, March 1, 2011 (UTC) hey yeah it is kinda weird bout the siblings thing. but i have known bout my parents since i was lil. so im kinda used 2 it. but u kno i wish i cud live wit my parents. i prefer the greek world well at least my parents put me wit a wealthy family but i dont wanna bore me wit tht. and whos zack? is it the guy who kinda obssessivly wants 2 date aphrodite girls? its weird. hello there. Seems u know what ur doing and i waz wonderng if youd care to help me out? hello i am the god of moonlight and europa and io and callisto We're Not Dead! I don't want you to look for us. It was I was being a coward and went onto the demititan website, and i saw this "List". I was on it, so i freaked, and faked my death. I persuaded Danielle to do it with me. Sorry for bbeing a coward and making you worry... Sincerely, Hannah Chey? I know this is kind of a touchy subject, but I just read your userpage. It says that your dad over-dosed...But didn't you say that he died in the car accident? Yeah...um...reply please. -Hannah, Daughter of Aphrodite heyhey hey chey :D long time no chat! i hope your alright, how is everything over where you are? are you ok? ~Nattttt Your Choice... I've been thinking you need a chance. Join the Alpha Army and rebel against the gods. You have a week to reply. --Brandon, son of Zeus Report Sorry Chey , I have to report Sander Maskerman Cohen KIA and Amelia Mary Earhart MIA and presumed dead in the Battle of Juneau, Alaska. We are sending out the Psi Platoon on a Rescue and will give results on Amelia's survival status. Brandon 07:31, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Blog Hey, please can you check out this blog post? And please let anyone else who needs to see it know it's there. Thanks :) -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:40, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Theif. It's Moodle again. Can you come on our wiki's chat. We're not gonna lecture you or write or say anything bad about you or this wiki. We just want to talk to you. Twin Destinyswords: Hero's Blade and Night of Darkness 19:40, October 14, 2011 (UTC) hey srry Hey, some ppl r complaining about the awobie dude, idc lol but just lettin ya know hi bro Hey Jason, I am your half sister. PLEASE CHAT ON MY PAGES!!! Love you, ****** hey idk who you are but hi anyways XD - Kenlee the D.O.P.E. Hey Chey! It's Kayla!! (: Hey how's it going I can't believe I found you on this! Anyways,I heard your coming to Sara's on th 29th so siked to see you! (: Chey!! From Kayla! Yay I can't wait to see you again!!! (: Hey I have a new new account lol KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 20:39, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey! I Thomas. You probably don't remember me....haha just wanted to say hey!:) This is Leafwhisker, BTW. Hey, Chey. I was thinking, since this wikia is messed up 'n stuff, someone else makes a roleplaying site and this gets deleted. I mean, that's easier than going on a deleting spree, ya know what I mean? -Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. 15:16, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Look... I wasn't roleplaying when I said that Quinn was killed...I wasn't roleplaying when I said we were hiding out in the forest...I wasn't roleplaying when I said I thought Jaden was my mom...and I'm not roleplaying when I say this. She's a liar. I was claimed in a dream by Nyx, who said Quinn was her daughter also. That dream I had with the "goddess" Jaden? It was Nyx. Or maybe she just mixed us up with her other children. I kind of still believe she's a goddess. I don't know, Chey. Help? I See Fate 22:48, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it's a bit sad, but I'll admit I'm relieved, because I'm embarrassed I used to believe in this stuff. :\ There should be a blog about it, saying the wikia's going to be deleted so everybody knows... It was nice talking to you again, Chey. :] And your story was touching. -Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. 00:51, July 1, 2012 (UTC) @ Chey: Yeah, Quinn, she...she never got to know the truth. But I just hope she ends up in Elysium. And....she was always so sincere, and sweet, and great at training, and...I don't think I should dwell on it. Quinn would...want me to move on. Anyway, I get what you're saying. It just...helps to know that. I hate what people say on my blog posts. It just gets to me so much, but I gotta learn to ignore it. Really. I See Fate 05:32, July 1, 2012 (UTC) The blog looks good. Now word just has to spread so more users will see it. -Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. 13:18, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm sick of you demigods acting so superior. I am a son Oceanus more powerful than any child of the big three ha! Someday demititans will be at the top spot and you demigods will know .how it feels to be scum! Hey, Chey. You might have read my blog, or maybe you didn't, but I am asking your permission if you would like to become both an admin and rollback. I realize that you are busy and you probably wanted to leave this wiki as soon as possible, and if you do want to leave I could only give you the rights for a certain amount of time. This wiki needs more than one admin and I think you should be the second admin. -Amon/Noatak 14:05, September 3, 2012 (UTC)